


Let It Snow

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epilogue, Future Fic, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A brief epilogue or coda to ["Love Actually"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904136).

"I still can't believe you drove all the way to Boston to meet me at the airport."

Bitty's jammies were somewhere across the room, but with his head on Jack's chest and Jack's big hand stroking up and down his arm, he felt perfectly warm despite the snow.

"Well, you drove from Providence to Samwell one night, in the rain, to keep me company, all because I left a silly message on your voicemail."

"It wasn't silly." Jack kissed the top of Bitty's head. "And that was rain, not snow." He kissed Bitty's forehead; Bitty took the hint and offered his mouth for kissing. "But I'm glad you did it, even if I kind of wish you hadn't."

"I'm a good driver. And if I'm going to be living up here, I need to learn how to drive in this kind of weather."

"Well, that's true." Jack sighed deeply, a contented sound that was followed a minute later by light snoring.

"Jack Zimmerman!" 

Jack jerked awake again as Eric's fingers made contact with his ribs. "Sorry, Bits. 'M still so tired from waiting around in Quebec City, trying to get home to you."

"You're home now, Jack." Bitty squeezed his husband and then propped himself on one elbow to look at him as he dozed. So am I, he thought. So am I.

Outside, a fresh layer of snow began to fall over the city of Providence. Neither Jack nor Bitty noticed.


End file.
